


Latent by Hisstah [podfic]

by Liv_Rem



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Bonding, Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF!John, BAMF!Sherlock, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Sentinel/Guide/Alpha/Omega Fusion, Violence, attempted non-consensual bonding, casefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Rem/pseuds/Liv_Rem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly destitute after coming home from Afghanistan, omega John Watson tries to find work as he heals from the war. But a new law passed when he was away, mandating testing of all adults for latent guide abilities. Suspecting he might be a latent guide but with no interest in being forced to bond with a sentinel, he obtains a new identity to avoid being taken by the authorities and finds work in a rehab clinic. There he meets a fascinating sentinel who takes him on a wild adventure and makes him seriously reconsider his decision about bonding. But can John escape being captured and at the same time avoid a certain alpha who wants to force John to become his omega before he can make up his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Latent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349131) by [Hisstah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah). 



> Please feel free to leave a comment with any constructive criticism!! Or without :-)

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q3zfu2b66ib75n7/Hisstah_-_LatentChapter1.mp3)

Length: 01h:33min

Size: 85MB


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to anyone who was waiting for this to be updated. My allergies were terrible this year and my voice has been all kinds of wonky. I originally had this chapter pre-recorded, but I didn't like how slurred my voice sounded in some places, so I deleted it with the intention to rerecord. Less than 20 minutes from the end, my microphone decided not to record parts of the audio. Gah. So I purchased a new mic (sorry if the audio sounds a bit different towards the end--I think it's actually better quality) I tried to record that part again, but my throat was already too far gone. Thus commenced the tedious waiting for my voice to get better (which sucks because my job also requires me to talk on the phone a lot) and FINALLY I was able to finish this chapter and get it up today. I hope you guys enjoy it! It's like 3 hours long (haha). As always, I will take your constructive criticism as the subject of my new obsession, your comments as the lover I make out with on rainy days, and your kudos the sweet love I skip through wide fields of daisies with.

[Chapter Two](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ivo8f3mw1zumye6/Hisstah_-_LatentChapter2.mp3)

Length: 2h:30m

Size: 137MB


End file.
